


moon through the blinds

by Coffeelover9920



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, idk what this is, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeelover9920/pseuds/Coffeelover9920
Summary: Imagine you wrote a fic about a Mary Sue back when you were in middle school, and you've just found it and want to rewrite it. No one would want to read it, obviously. Basically, I'm trying to dissuade you from reading this fic. Like, seriously. You could be spending your time on much more fruitful pursuits. There are much better fics out there. I'm only putting this up to save it somewhere.





	moon through the blinds

They were always there. Billy Stubbs, Amy Benson, and Dennis Bishop. Three children dredged up from the depths of hell to be idiots. Tom was pretty sure that his will to live derived from how he managed to make everyone at the orphanage uncomfortable.

He had crept out after being denied dinner and found himself wandering around the streets of London. A breeze ran through the abandoned, shell of a building and Tom shivered. He had gotten a few rats under his control and was making them do tricks before forcing one to jump out of the window. He focused and it froze midway, defying gravity. Another chill ran through him and he let it drop onto the streets below. A few streets down, a group of children ran around their parents, laughs echoing down the street.

Sometimes he could almost feel pity for himself and would wish that everything turned out differently. Or, in true moments of weakness, his father would come to adopt him. If only the snake had lived. When Mrs. Cole had found him talking to the snake, she had called in an exorcist, and he spent a few nice days being ‘freed’ from the demon. Then, Billy Stubbs had killed his snake. In turn, he had killed Billy Stubbs’ rabbit and hung it in the rafters. He didn’t mean to get caught, but he had lost any trust of the caretakers early on. The punishment meant he was being starved for the night.

He stood onto the window, the street below him completely oblivious to what would happen. If you asked him now, he would say that it wasn’t what it looked like. He was just going to try something. He leaned forward.

“Stop.” replied a voice behind him.

He was so surprised, he almost fell off the ledge. A hand grasped his patched clothing. The unknown person pulled him back into the building. No one below had noticed, all of them stuck in their lives as they scurried around like rats as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

“Jumping won’t solve anything. It’s too short of a distance to do anything but permanently maim you. Either way, so many people are dying from the bombings, that your death would be insignificant. Either don’t die or go out in a blaze. You might get a bit of attention if you took out other people with you, though.” the person remarked, seemingly losing interest as she drifted away.

“Are you saying I should kill somebody? Isn’t that evil?” Tom asked, still in shock from her sudden appearance.

“There is no good or evil, there is only power and those who are too weak to seek it.” the figure said in a light tone.

“You’re just a small, destitute girl. How can you tell me anything?” snarked the boy, noticing her ragged clothes.

“This is getting a bit dull.” the girl started to leave. “I don’t think I care anymore. You can jump again, if you want.”

“Well maybe I will.” Tom snarled, turning around and starting to climb the window until he looked down. Below, on the road, the carcass of the dead rat was being scavenged and he suddenly realized that he couldn’t jump. Shakily, he slowly lowered himself as doubt and relief crept into his mind.

“Wait!” the boy turning around. “Who are you?”

She was already gone. By the time the sun had risen, the boy wasn’t sure if she had really existed, or was just something conjured from his subconscious.

Tom Riddle had a new outlook in life. His freezing hands and empty stomach felt unimportant next to his growing ambition.

 

* * *

 

 

There were always the 3 types of families at Platform 9 ¾. The ones who sobbed and couldn’t let go, the ones who hugged and waved, and the ones who stood by and coldly said farewell. There are, of course, always exceptions to any rule. Two, specifically, on this day. A little boy and a little girl, each an orphan. The boy was named Tom Riddle and the girl, Vivica Notting. They boarded the train separately and none the wiser of their connection.

Tom looked around the train and saw a boy with blond hair, almost white, in expensive robes walk into a compartment. He had spelled his robes to be nicer from something he had found in the  Advanced Transfiguration book, and ran into an empty compartment to quickly change. After being humiliated at Diagon Alley, he had figured out how things worked in the Wizarding World. Just as he walked into the compartment the boy had gone into, a girl entered the train, seemingly caught up in her own head.

Five heads turned toward him in unison and whatever conversation that was going on stopped.

“Is there any room here?” he asked.

“Who are you?” asked a girl with curly black hair and slightly wild-looking eyes. “As long as you’re a pureblood.”

“Tom Riddle. My parents were of wizarding descent, though not with us any longer.” he replied. He sat down and with just a gesture, summoned a book from his locked trunk.

Two boys glanced at each other before facing Tom.

“My name is Malfoy. Abraxas Malfoy. Pureblood.”

“We all are, Malfoy.” snorted another girl who had large grey eyes and a slight smirk on her face as she studied her nails. There was another girl reading in the seat farthest from him, not looking up from her book this entire time.

“My name is Lucretia of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.” said the girl with the gray eyes.

The girl with the book cast her blue eyes up at him for a second, dimples showing as she shot him a smile. She elegantly marked her spot and looked back up, her blonde hair not a strand out of place.

“Are you sure you aren’t half breed filth?” she asked with a sweet voice.

“No.” responded Tom, lying through his teeth. The last girl who had brown tresses looked up from her wand and offhandedly commented, “I don’t think Riddle is a wizarding surname.” The question went unasked.  _ Are you lying? _

“It was a name given by my warden.”

“Of course.” muttered the girl, just loud enough to be heard.

A short while later, they heard loud noises coming from outside the compartment.

“Bloody mudbloods don’t get to go to Hogwarts!”

Nobody moved, so Tom didn’t either. After all,  _ he  _ didn’t want to be bullied. That would just make Hogwarts a nightmare.

 

* * *

 

 

“Vivica Notting.”

She was so very nervous. On the streets of London, she was home. She was familiar. This. This was magic and foreign, and she was out of her breadth.

She wiped her hands off and looked around. There was this one slightly familiar boy who looked as though he didn’t care. She grabbed onto that sense of apathy and confidently donned the hat.

_ WHAT!? _

_ What?  _ asked back Vivica reflexively, afraid for the first time in, well, forever.

_ Of course she did. Of all the times, she had to choose this one. Does she even think how this will affect my magic? No! Of course not. _

_ Um, excuse me sir. _

_ What, dear? _

_ Well, aren’t you supposed to sort me? _

_ Yes, well, that is one of the things I have to do with you. _

_ What do you mean? _

_ Nothing, nothing. I mean obviously, something. If anything means anything anymore. _

_ Um… _

_ And of course, after centuries of not having to apply any thought, I could just sort the masses, excepting a Dark Lord or two. Say, you won’t become a Dark Lady, will you? Oh wait, I forgot. You are a freaking Nanialore. _

_ Um, sir. _

_ It’s like asking a bird not to fly. You’re always going places and wreaking havoc by simply being there. I mean, not that I’m not happy with the way things have progressed so far, of course not. Wizarding Kind could have been so much worse if not for you and Lady Fate- _

_ Sir. _

Oblivious to the outside world, she never noticed how the students started whispering to each other about the lengthy Sorting.

_ I mean, maybe if I just never sort you, nothing will happen.  _ The hat sounded hysteric, and Vivica wondered if maybe she should take off the hat.

_ We’ll just stay in this limbo and ignore reality. Everything can just be calm for a second. I won’t have to- _

_ SIR! _

_ Sorry, yes? _

_ Forgive me, but can you just sort me? _

_ HAH, I wish! Now stay calm, this won’t be the greatest experience, but it’ll be infinitely greater if you just keep your wits around and don’t freak out. _

_ Don’t wh- _

The Great Hall was plunged into darkness.


End file.
